FiftyTwo Drabbles
by shoret
Summary: These fifty-two drabbles are all inspired by random songs. DM/GW
1. She Fucking Hates Me

DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognize isn't mine besides I am a poor college student who owns nothing so suing me would be pointless.

FTDFTD

She Fucking Hates Me – Puddle of Mud

FTDFTD

Draco saw her snuggling up to Potter from across the great hall. He grabbed his wand in his pocket and gently eased in out. He had a clear path between him and her. He should light her hair on fire, but he couldn't bear to see it go. He should cover her with boils but he couldn't bring himself to leave a blemish. With a flick of his wand her mouth was locked shut. She glared at him so he winked back. Ginny got up and left the Gryffindor table in a silent rage. She knew who she belonged too.

FTDFTD

A/N: Tell me what you think. I am going to be doing 52 drabbles all inspired by random songs. At this point I think I am going to have all of them be about Draco and Ginny, but that might change as it goes on.


	2. Down to the River to Pray

DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognize isn't mine besides I am a poor college student who owns nothing so suing me would be pointless.

FTDFTD

Down to the River to Pray – Alison Krauss

FTDFTD

The hooves fell at a steady pace as the procession moved deeper and deeper into the forbidden forest. Every five months the centaurs travelled to the spring at the very heart of the forest. They went to the spring that gave birth of the forest to thank the creator that gave birth to them. They gathered around the spring and gave praise through song and dance. They came together in wild abandon hoping that a centaur female would be gifted with child. Not far off, in a sheltered glade, a Slytherin and Gryffindor received a surprise blessing in disguise.

FTDFTD

A/N: I thought I would put this up really quick between classes. What do you think?


	3. Criminal

DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognize isn't mine besides I am a poor college student who owns nothing so suing me would be pointless.

FTDFTD

Criminal - Fionna Apple

FTDFTD

"Gin don't," Draco hissed as Ginny yanked her arm from his grip. She whipped around and headed straight for Seamus. Draco's eyes narrowed from the shadowed corner he was hiding in. He watched as her arms circled his neck. He watched as her lips connected with Seamus'. He watched as Seamus' hands slid down to cup her butt.

Ginny ended the kiss abruptly when she heard Draco stalk past her. She wiped her mouth quickly and headed in the opposite direction. Her eyes were red-rimmed as she passed Professor Snape. "You're doing the right thing, Miss Weasley."

"No, I'm not."

FTDFTD

A/N: Here is the third drabble. As always please tell me what you think.


	4. Marry the Mole

DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognize isn't mine besides I am a poor college student who owns nothing so suing me would be pointless.

FTDFTD

Marry the Mole - Thumbelina

FTDFTD

"Is it his money?" Molly asked from her spot in-front of the stove.

"Of course not, you know those things don't matter to me." Ginny knew her family would be pissed that she was marrying Draco, but she figured her mom would be the one on her side.

"Then why?"

"I love him."

"And I guess you think he returns the sentiment. I don't care if you think you love him-"

"I do. Why can't you be happy for me?"

"You will fall in _love_ again, Ginevra. You only get one family. Is he worth it?"

"Don't make me choose."

FTDFTD

A/N: Yay! The fourth drabble is up. I have been working on these so much that I haven't had time for TBLPoS! I hope you enjoyed it and please please please review so I can get your feedback.


	5. Just a Little Girl

DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognize isn't mine besides I am a poor college student who owns nothing so suing me would be pointless.

FTDFTD

Just a Little Girl - Stephen Speaks

FTDFTD

"-and then Ron just assumed that I'd take care of Rose as if I didn't have plans Friday. Plus I still haven't gotten the baby puke out of my cashmere sweater you got me for Christmas." Ginny's jaw popped as she yawned and snuggled into Draco's arms. "I'm knackered."

"Why not just tell 'em you're busy entertaining me, love? I don't mind getting Ron mad." Draco's arm moved up and down her side in sleep-inducing strokes.

"You wouldn't." Ginny joked back as her eyes fell shut. A moment later her breath was coming in soft even puffs on Draco's chest.

FTDFTD

A/N: The fifth drabble is up! Oh and reviews equal love so go ahead and press that cute little button.


	6. How to Save a Life

DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognize isn't mine besides I am a poor college student who owns nothing so suing me would be pointless.

FTDFTD

How to Save a Life - The Fray

FTDFTD

The needle fell from his fingers as numb warmth spread over his body. A warm molasses wrapped around his limbs, heart, and soul. The door swung open and Ginny walked into the small bathroom. He closed his eyes imagining that she wasn't here: imagining that she hadn't seen him like this. He closed his eyes to everything. There was no more duty, pain, or hate. All he felt was warmth. He created his own private world behind his eyes where nothing could affect him. This was he one place he found peace during the war unaware of Ginny's silent tears.

FTDFTD

A/N: Here is the sixth drabble. I hope you enjoy these and please leave a review.


	7. Raining like Magic

DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognize isn't mine besides I am a poor college student who owns nothing so suing me would be pointless.

FTDFTD

Raining like Magic - Fern Gully

FTDFTD

"You wouldn't!" Ginny said while launching herself onto Draco's back. "You complain around fifteen minutes every morning it rains."

"Have some faith in your boyfriend, love."

"You're my boyfriend now?"

"'Course I am." Draco moved Ginny from his back to in-front of him. "Ready?"

"To go out in that?" Ginny stared at the rain soaked Hogwarts. Wind and rain assaulted the trees and grounds, yet the longer she stood there the more beautiful it became. The forest was involved in a secret song and dance with the rainstorm that called to Ginny. She grabbed Draco's hand and said, "Let's go!"

FTDFTD

A/N: Awesome song from an equally awesome movie, Fern Gully. Go and see the movie it is cute and a throw back to our generation's cartoons. Oh, I almost forgot, reviews will be cherished forever.


	8. 99 Bottles

DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognize isn't mine besides I am a poor college student who owns nothing so suing me would be pointless.

FTDFTD

99 Bottles - SLR Whitestarr

FTDFTD

Ginny opened her eyes just to close them again as pain exploded at her temples. She groaned as she tried to remember what happened last night. She met up with Luna before dinner and then after dinner Zabini came up and invited them to a party. They started drinking ... alot ... and then things got a bit blurry. She was pretty sure that at one point in the night Luna had gotten on the table and started dancing with an equally uncordinated Zabini. But what happened next? A faint memory suddenly became crystal clear. Oh no, she didn't...

"Weaselette?"

She did.

FTDFTD

A/N: I totally fell off of the face of the Earth! Sorry about that. I have a lot on my plate right now so my writing has had to be moved to the back burner. I thought I would put a short drabble up for Easter. I hope you enjoy it and leave a little review. : )


	9. A Hard Rain's AGonna Fall

DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognize isn't mine besides I am a poor college student who owns nothing so suing me would be pointless.

FTDFTD

A Hard Rain's A - Gonna Fall - Bob Dylan

FTDFTD

Draco crumbled under the curse. His father was an especially twisted bastard and Draco was used to his fits, but this was too much even for him. "Did you think I would let you leave?"

Draco tried to school his features. "Honestly, I did." Draco staggered to his feet. "You serve a fraud, father."

"Don't you dare speak against the Dark Lord, boy. You have no idea of his power."

"No, you have no idea. The world is changing. Wizards don't care about blood anymore. The rains coming and it's going to wash you and your Dark Lord away."

FTDFTD

A/N: The ninth drabble is up. I feel so productive today!


	10. You Shook Me All Night Long

DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognize isn't mine besides I am a poor college student who owns nothing so suing me would be pointless.

FTDFTD

You Shook Me All Night Long – AC/DC

FTDFTD

He shouldn't have been obsessed with her after just one night, but he was. He hadn't been prepared for the power of Ginny Weasley. As he watched her act as if she hadn't just tumbled around in the sheets with "the enemy" he realized she was pure wickedness. She tried to hide it but he could see she was bursting at the seams with it. She called to him with her sly looks and barely contained smirks. Draco snorted into his cereal as Ginny transformed to a wide-eyed innocent for Granger. It was then that he realized he was addicted.

FTDFTD

A/N: Sorry I haven't posted anything in FOREVER! My computer (and all of my files) are useless right now so I haven't been able to get anything done. I'm trying to use other people's stuff and the library but it's not working very well. I hope you enjoy this drabble.


	11. Don't Stand So Close to Me

**DISCLAIMER: **Anything you recognize isn't mine besides I am a poor college student who owns nothing so suing me would be pointless.

FTDFTD

Don't Stand So Close to Me - The Police

FTDFTD

Everyone knows that a teacher shouldn't entertain sexual thoughts about a student, but Miss Weasley was making that very difficult for the new potions master. It seemed that since she had started coming in for the private lessons her skirts had gotten shorter and her chest more prominent. She was always around teasing and taunting with her sultry eyes and musky perfumes. He ached every-time he watched her overly cherry-ied lips move as she spoke and when she turned her full charm on him he would melt. Her eyes, lips, and voice invaded his senses as she murmured, "Hello, Professor Malfoy."

FTDFTD

A/N: Here is another drabble tell me what you think.


	12. Wild Horses

DISCLAIMER:Anything you recognize isn't mine besides I am a poor college student who owns nothing so suing me would be pointless.

FTDFTD

Wild Horses – The Rolling Stones

FTDFTD

Draco turned to meet Ginny's frightened eyes. "It's gunna be ok, Gin."

"Really?" Ginny let a short harsh laugh escape. "I'm pretty sure we won't, love. In case you haven't noticed we are about to be burned at the stake."

"Well … yeah … besides that." Ginny burst into nervious laugher followed by Draco.

"Any regrets?" Ginny turned her head to ask.

"About switching teams, falling in love with you, or the whole put to death by Death Eaters thing?"

"Any."

"None," Draco answered causing Ginnny to smile. "Let's do some living after we die."

"Love you."

"And you. Always."

FTDFTD

A/N: The line "Let's do some living after we die" is from the song. This is dedicated to Gina Maggio. R.I.P. July 1988 – October 2009. May you live after you die.


	13. Blueberry Yum Yum

DISCLAIMER:Anything you recognize isn't mine besides I am a poor college student who owns nothing so suing me would be pointless.

FTDFTD

Blueberry Yum Yum - Ludacris

FTDFTD

As Draco was about to take a midnight bath in the Prefects Bathroom he heard the distinct sound of coughing from the bathroom stall section of the bathroom. "Whoever is in here better come out right now. You are in violation of curfew."

Ginny's head peeked out of one of the stalls with a big smile on her face. "Ello Malfoy. Fancy meeting you here."

Draco snarelled at the petite redhead, "Get out."

"I was going to offer you some of this but since you're being so mean …"

Draco was curious, "What is it?"

"It's muggle. Are you down?"

FTDFTD

A/N: I haven't been able to write recently so it's nice to turn out two things today. I'm sorry for the lack of updating on all of my stories; this has been a rough few months. Thank you to everyone who is still reading.


	14. Simple Man

DISCLAIMER:Anything you recognize isn't mine besides I am a poor college student who owns nothing so suing me would be pointless.

FTDFTD

Simple Man – Lynyrd Skynyrd

FTDFTD

Draco lay in bed with Ginny wrapped around him. His hand idley stroked her hair as he was lost in thought. "What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"My mother," Draco answered after a moment. "One day after father had been especially cruel she snuck into my room to comfort me." Draco looked down at Ginny. "She told me about you."

"Really?"

"Well not you you, but about when I would find love. She told me to take it."

Ginny rolled onto her stomack, "What else did she say?"

"She made me promise that I would find happiness."

"Did you?"

FTDFTD

A/N: Yay! Another one today. Please review. : )


	15. Chasing Cars

DISCLAIMER:Anything you recognize isn't mine besides I am a poor college student who owns nothing so suing me would be pointless.

FTDFTD

Chasing Cars – Snow Partrol

FTDFTD

"What are you doing, Malfoy?"

Draco recognised the sound of Ginny's voice so he kept his eyes shut as he lay by the lake. "Forgetting about the world," he answered. "Forgetting about my responcibilities, my title, my homework, what I've been told, the war, who I am supposed to be, that I will get old, that this moment won't last, everything"

"How long are you planning on laying here?"

"Forever."

"That's an awfully long time. Won't you get lonely?"

"Want to join me?"

"A Weasley?"

"No, a Ginny."

Draco smiled as he felt Ginny's small warm hand slip into his.

FTDFTD

A/N: Such a pretty song. I hope I captured the mood of it well. Please review.


	16. Lead Sails

DISCLAIMER:Anything you recognize isn't mine besides I am a poor college student who owns nothing so suing me would be pointless.

FTDFTD

Lead Sails (and a Paper Anchor) - Atreyu

FTDFTD

"Don't do this," Ginny pleaded as Draco went to leave. "You can still switch sides. You don't have to fight for them."

"Yes I do," Draco's eyes deadened as he put on his Death Eater robe.

Ginny stepped infront of him and put her hands on his chest. "Stop being ridiculous. We'll go talk to Dumbledor."

Draco slipped his mask over his face, "This is who I am Ginny. I am a Malfoy. Either you can accept that or you can't."

"After the war we will never be allowed to be together."

"We are all slaves to our circumstances, Ginevra."

FTDFTD

A/N: Number 16 done. Yay!


	17. I Want to Hold Your Hand

DISCLAIMER:Anything you recognize isn't mine besides I am a poor college student who owns nothing so suing me would be pointless.

FTDFTD

I Want to Hold Your Hand - The Beatles

FTDFTD

"I can't believe you did that! And infront of everyone!" Ginny whispered furiously to Draco.

"I don't care," Draco replied just as furious. "I don't give one flying fuck what any of those twatters have to say."

"Those twatters are my family!"

"I'm not the one lieing to them."

"I'm not lying-"

"Then tell them that I'm your boyfriend."

"They wouldn't understand-"

"No, you don't understand. I want to be with you, okay, actually be with you. I want it all: the hand holding and all the rest of that gay shit. I want people to know you're with me.

FTDFTD

A/N: I know these last few drabbles have been quite angsty, but I think that the next one should be lighter. As always please read and review.


	18. Mistletoe and Holly

DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognize isn't mine besides I am a poor college student who owns nothing so suing me would be pointless.

FTDFTD

Mistletoe and Holly - Frank Sinatra

FTDFTD

"Oh, come on Gin, its Christmas: the season of forgiveness and all that rot." Draco drawled from his reclined spot on their couch.

"There was no reason to jinx Ron's gift with that spider hex. It was just mean. When I, accidentally, told you that I hoped you would be mature enough not to act on it." Ginny chastised from the doorway.

"Apparently, I'm not," Draco said succinctly as he stood up to join Ginny by the arched doorway. He put his arms around her as she pushed him away.

"Go away. I'm mad at you."

"Can't, love, magical mistletoe."

FTDFTD

A/N: Here is a little Christmas drabble. It's been forever since I wrote anything. I hope to get the next chapter of TBLPoS up during winter break as well. As always, leave a comment to let me know what you think.


	19. The Secret Sun

DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognize isn't mine besides I am a poor college student who owns nothing so suing me would be pointless.

FTDFTD

The Secret Sun – Jesse Harris

FTDFTD

Ginny's hair caught the final rays of the sun and burned against the graying Irish coast. Vibrant green slopes darkened to emerald then forest. The cliffs and bluffs of jagged rock softened as the light fled. The swirling black mass of the sea seamed to heave up trying to lapse around her ankles. Draco was to have been here hours ago. Her face and feet were numb with her vigilant wait. He would come. Turning her back to the whipping sea she saw it: her secret sun bobbing and weaving down the path, silver hair turned gold by lantern light.

FTDFTD

A/N: This drabble seems very short, but I assure you it is 100 words. lol I focused mainly on imagery and soft beauty in this one because I felt that is what the song is focused on. Hope you like it. : )


	20. 4AM Bay Bridge Music

DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognize isn't mine besides I am a poor college student who owns nothing so suing me would be pointless.

FTDFTD

4AM Bay Bridge Music - Andre Nickatina

FTDFTD

"What are we doing here Gin? You know I hate these muggle carnival things."

Ginny threw Draco a slightly sympathetic look before continuing her frantic pace down the crowded fair grounds. "It's just up ahead." A bright red wagon with purple and gold trimmings came into view.

"You have got to be kidding me. We came here for this, to have some quack muggle read our fortune?"

Draco turned to leave, but Ginny caught his hand. "She's not a fortune teller. She reads past lives, besides she's not a muggle. That is Madame Blavatsky, aren't you the least bit interested?"

A/N: I think that I am going to turn this drabble into a one-shot. Tell me what you think. It may seem wierd that I chose to write about reincarnation for this song, but in the song Nickatina says that he was, "king tut in my past life," so I ran with that. : )


End file.
